Luck of the LiArs
by JWMaguire
Summary: What would happen if the four Rosewood liars, Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hannah went on a school trip to Ireland? Would they actually have a break from A who sat waiting in Rosewood? Or would A follow them half way across the world to Ireland? Find out here!


Chapter 1

"I'm actually so tired!" Hannah moaned as she rubbed her eyes, smearing her mascara. Spencer looked at Hannah and cocked her brow."Well if you weren't up all night texting Alex, then maybe you would have gotten some sleep!" she said somewhat sarcastically. Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hannah arrived at the airport twenty minutes late. They had been staying over in Hannah's house the night before. Hannah asked the girls to help her pack, but the three girls knew Hannah just wanted to show off her new clothes.

"I really wish I packed my 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' shirt Hannah giggled out. The girls had spent more than forty minutes trying to persuade Hannah not to pack it. "Hannah! We are going to Ireland, everyone there _is_ Irish!" Aria said for what could have been the umpteenth time within the past twenty-four hours. "I'm getting worried, what if they have left without us?" said Emily, who was walking so fast that she could have beaten Usain Bolt in a race. Aria laughed, "It's okay I've already texted Ezra and told him we're on the way. He's holding up the group. But, I think is getting agitated!"

"Who is this anyway?" Hannah groaned. "Hannah, please tell me you're joking. She's an English teacher. An English teacher that you had for _two_ years!" Spencer told her, trying not to laugh in her friends face. Hannah wasn't the biggest fan of English, she never understood why people found poems interesting, they always confused her. The only reason why she was going on this trip to Ireland was because the three other girls were going and being in Rosewood, alone, would make her an easy target.

"C'mon Ezra is wondering where we are" Aria told them. They sped-up, navigating through the crowds was normally hard, but with Hannah's mammoth Louis Viotton suitcase it made getting through the airport fast nearly impossible. "I hate airports!" Hannah exclaimed as she tried to elbow her way through the crowds. Spencer laughed at her friends disgust. "Its okay Hannah we're nearly there." Before Spencer could finish her sentence the four girls heard, "Aria! Aria! And emm Hannah, Emily and Spencer over here!" It was Ezra, he was bouncing up and down and waved his hands.

The four girls rushed over to their teacher. "Hurry up! We're late!" Ezra was out of breath as he spoke. He lead the girls over to a conveyer belt, where the rest of their English class was waiting. Hannah saw how pissed off her classmate were. "Emm...sorry we're late. The eh car broke down" she lied. "You ready girls?" Mrs. Adler asked with a smirk on her face. Hannah smirked back at her former teacher. When she saw Mrs. Adler she remembered her immediately. Mrs. Adler was in her late thirty's, she had hazel eyes and a short brown bob. But, the reason why Hannah remembered her was because Mrs. Adler was suspended from teaching because apparently she was an alcoholic. Hannah knew this wasn't true because Mona, her ex-BFF was the one to start that rumor.

"So here are the rules, we will go through security and once everyone us cleared, you can pick who will be staring in who's room! But remember I will get final say. We don't want troublemakers in the same room!" She looked straight at Hannah and the three other girls. Ezra cleared the tension with a cough. "Okay then, everybody ready?" he asked.

"Yep, I don't like Mrs. Adler at all!" Hannah whispered to Aria. Aria laughed but wasn't really paying attention to what Hannah was saying, instead she was looking at the girl who was talking with Ezra. "Hannah, who's that girl with Ezra?" she asked, keeping her eyes glued to the girl. "Thats eh, Kayleigh. I think she is in our Biology class, she used to be friends with Mona" Aria's face dropped. "Well then, I guess I better keep Ezra away from her then!" she said. Hannah mumbled in agreement. She knew a lot about Kayleigh not only because she used to be friends with Mona. But, also because she was on Ali's hit-list.

One day in Biology their teacher Mr. Dunne was out sick. Ali and Hannah where sitting in the back off the class gossiping. Kayleigh sat in front of them. As soon as she sat down the Ali attack began. "Excuse me lanky, but what are you doing sitting there?" Ali snarled at Kayleigh. Kayleigh turned and faced Ali and Hannah. Her face was red. "Sorry, I didn't know someone was sitting here" she whimpered. Ali squinted her eyes, "No one was siting there, but, I don't want you're big head covering the light!" Ali snapped back raising her voice.

Tears began to fill Kayleigh's eyes. "Ali stop she's gonna cry" Hannah whispered into Ali's ear. "No Hannah I won't stop! Why should I give pity to a loser like Bracey Kayleigh? I can only care about one loser at a time and thats you!" Ali's words were like poison. Hannah and Kayleigh made eye contact. Both of their eyes were full of sadness. Kayleigh picked up her books and moved to an other seat. Hannah wouldn't look at Ali. After four minutes of bitter silence, Ali turned to Hannah. "Hann, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You're not a loser, you're my special little project!" Ali showed her trademark sultry smile'.

The class arrived at security, Hannah was intimidated by all the officers starring down at them. German Shepherds by their sides sniffing the air. Hannah, Spencer, Emily and Aria, got in the same line. They watched as their fellow classmates go through the metal detectors. Once in a while you would hear the beep of the machines as some people forget to take off belts or jewelry.

"Hannah, why did you wear so much jewelry? You know you're going to have to take it all off!" Spencer told her. Hannah's eyes widened. "Aw shi-" before she could finish her sentencer the officer spoke. "Next please!" Hannah walked through the metal detector praying that in some miraculous way it wouldn't beep. Her prayers weren't answered! "Ma'am could you please remove your jewelry and continue through the detector again. Thank you." Hannah snared back at the officer and slowly took her _collection_ off. After what could have been five minutes, Hannah casually walked through the machine. There was no beep.

As she waited on the other side assembling her jewelry she watched the three other girls. Spencer took off her shoes waited and walked through the metal detector. No beep. Aria was next, she removed her fake pink diamond encrusted 'A' necklace and emptied the change out of her pockets. No beep.

Aria, Spencer and Hannah waited for Emily. They watched as their friend took off her sunglasses and stepped through the machine. No beep, but there was a bark! One of the German Shepherds jumped onto Emily's bag. "Ma'am could you please come to one side!" the officer instructed. Emily's normally tanned face drained of color. "Wh-Whats going on?" Aria asked the two other girls. Spencer shook her head, "They must of found something!"

"But what?" Hannah intervened. The police officer rummaged through Emily's bag, the shock was making her bite her nails. Eventually the officer found something. Out of her bag he pulled a small wooden box that was beautifully painted with a multicolored butterfly. Emily's face dropped, she recognized the box, it was Maia's, her dead girlfriends. The officer clicked the box open. His eyes widened. "Ma'am, it is a federal crime to carry marijuana through an airport!"

Aria, Hannah and Spencer were in shock as they watched two police officers haul their best friend into a room. But, there surprise didn't last for long. It was cut short by a symphony that made their blood curdle, it was the sound of all their text tones ringing harmoniously. They instantly knew who the text was from. Aria, Spencer and Hannah read the message in unison,

_This is gonna be a fun trip -A_


End file.
